Efeito Borboleta (Versão em Português)
by rbcan
Summary: Depois da missão de Ada na Espanha, os planos da Organização mudaram de repente. Vendo-se alvo de um grupo desconhecido, a Organização envia Ada para neutralizar a ameaça. Mal ela sabe, porém, que o governo americano a persegue.
1. Chapter 1

Essa fanfic não é minha. A versão original se chama "The Butterfly Effect", e foi publicada pelo usuário Gramm845. Isso aqui é simplesmente uma tradução, feita com muito carinho (e com permissão do autor), de uma das minhas fics favoritas.

Capítulo 1 

Ada ofegava levemente, e uma fina camada de suor lustrava sua testa. O sangue do pequeno corte acima da sua sobrancelha não escoava no olho, ainda. Ele corria pela lateral do seu rosto, como uma lágrima vermelha; ela o sentia se aproximando do seu olho cada vez mais. A contusão no pescoço dificultava sua respiração. O inchaço havia se expandido para a traquéia, logo ela começaria a arquejar. O tempo se arrastava num passo de caracol.

 _Calma...fica calma...calma e controle em qualquer situação...sua idiota, nunca mais deixa isso acontecer..._

Ela repetia isso na cabeça, mas sem efeito. Por mais que ela tentasse se acalmar, seu pulso acelerava e cada vez mais adrenalina era sintetizada em seu corpo. Bem como havia sido nas entranhas do laboratório subterrâneo em Raccoon City, na última vez que Ada se viu numa situação tão precária. O mínimo que ela podia fazer era manter as aparências, passar a ilusão de que ainda estava no controle. Mas isso não a ajudaria. Às vezes aparências não são tudo. Se ela não estivesse calma por dentro, as coisas rapidamente fugiriam de controle.

A Beretta PX4 na sua mão direita pesava como um tijolo, e tinha a trava de segurança liberada. Com o braço completamente estendido e imóvel, seus músculos ardiam de fadiga. O esquerdo estava relaxado ao seu lado, dolorido da luta que ocorrera há pouco. A arma tinha um pente de 17 balas, cinco das quais ela havia usado. Bastante munição de sobra. Mas bastante para quê? Merecia o homem na mira o projétil 9 mm esperando na câmara? Ou os outros 11 no pente?

 _Não._

Por que ele estava lá? Foram ordens ou interesse pessoal? Sua motivação foi seu trabalho? Ou quem ela era para ele? Acontecera tudo tão rápido. O assassino se virou e mirou assim que passou pela porta, e depois caos.

A concentração de Ada, normalmente impenetrável, continuava a se deteriorar. Ela piscava com mais frequência, a curva perfeita dos seus cílios movendo-se violentamente sobre seus olhos finos. Ela queria olhar para o lado, ver que a muralha de fuzis e metralhadoras não apontava para ela. Mas fazer isso só aumentaria a suspeita dos vários canos já virados em sua direção. Em vez disso, ela fixou seus olhos nos dele, ciente de que também estava na mira. O coldre tático envolvendo seu tronco parecia ter encolhido três tamanhos. Por que ela prendeu tão apertado? Não era tão incômodo uma hora atrás. Sua mão esquerda queria subir e afrouxar o fecho.

A poeira no ar revelava partes dos feixes de mira laser dos fuzis, emaranhados como uma teia de aranha. Os pontos vermelhos projetados se concentravam principalmente no homem mas, de canto de olho, Ada captava vislumbres de vermelho em seu corpo; alguns dos pontos estavam nela.

 _Pensa...Pensa! Para de perder tempo!_

A cada segundo suas chances diminuíam. Se ela fosse agir, teria que ser agora. Que escolha ela faria?

 _"Você realmente jogaria tudo no lixo?"_ Perguntou a agente dentro dela, fria e imparcial. _"O objetivo pelo qual você lutou até hoje?"_

Sua consciência apresentou a resposta lógica: não, de jeito nenhum. Os últimos 6 anos não podem de forma alguma ter sido em vão. Ainda mais por um motivo tão frívolo quanto emoção. Jogar fora todo seu trabalho agora não seria só estúpido, seria loucura.

 _"Mas o que você quer mais?"_ Retrucou a mulher dentro dela.

Ele. De qualquer jeito. Foda-se seus objetivos e a Organização. As coisas são como são por má sorte, simplesmente isso. Eles estavam em lados opostos. Ela fazia tudo para mantê-lo afastado, mas o destino sempre acabava os unindo.

 _"Não é o destino"_ , disse a mulher. _"É você. Você é o motivo. Você vai mesmo deixar ele morrer por causa disso?"  
_  
Os dois lados da mente de Ada se confrontavam. A agente tinha vantagem, mas a mulher era forte. Ada permanecia parada, com o braço esticado, arma na mão. Essa deu uma breve tremida, mas logo se estabilizou, ainda apontando para o peito dele, diretamente sobre o coração.

"Tá esperando o quê, Wong?" Perguntou uma voz distante, vindo do aglomerado de armas à sua esquerda.

Ouviram-se uma sucessão de cliques e o som de tecido se movendo enquanto a posição dos atiradores mudava. A única razão possível para a alteração era que eles tinham um novo alvo. As únicas pessoas no cômodo além dela eram o cadáver à sua direita, e ele, à sua frente. Alguns dos pontos vermelhos sumiram dele.

 _"Quantos devem ser? E as posições? Dependendo de como eles estiverem, eu posso conseguir."  
_  
 _"Esquece"_ , a agente zombou. _"O lugar não é favorável. Você pode ter cobertura, mas não dá pra ver todos de uma vez. Eles estão em muitos. Você não tem chance."_

Ela estava certa, é claro. A sala estava cheia de caixas e outros entulhos, perfeitos para cobertura, mas eles tinham número. Se ela tentasse qualquer coisa seria massacrada.  
 _  
"Ela NÃO tá certa"_ , vociferou a mulher. _"Você tem a habilidade necessária."_

Outro argumento pertinente. Sua mente exigia um veredito.

A agente: _"Uma simples puxada do gatilho e você tá a caminho do seu objetivo. Só uma pequena inconveniência."  
_  
Verdade. Por que ela deveria se importar? Tudo que importava era seu objetivo. Todo o tempo e esforço dedicados a ele iriam por água abaixo, tudo por causa dele. Ela estaria se fazendo um favor; menos uma preocupação para o futuro. Com ele fora do caminho, sua vida seria muito mais fácil.

A mulher: _"Uma simples puxada do gatilho e você estaria se livrando de uma das poucas coisas que te manteve de pé esse tempo todo. Você conseguiria viver com isso depois? Melhor o próximo tiro ser na sua própria cabeça, sua psicopata."_

Verdade, também...ele é o que a mantivera humana esse tempo todo. Mas e daí se a mulher estiver certa? Iriam os dois morrer de qualquer jeito. Na hora que ela tirasse a arma dele eles seriam alvejados. Se ele tivesse sorte todos iriam nela primeiro, mas não faria diferença; ele estava desarmado.

 _"Mas ele morreria sabendo que o que vocês tinham era verdadeiro"_ , a mulher afirmou suavemente.

Ada engoliu em seco, já se arrependendo da decisão. Não ia ser fácil.

 _É isso, então. Quem sabe, talvez... tenha um anjo no meu ombro._

Ela respirou fundo, deixando o ar frio encher seus pulmões. A poeira coçava sua garganta, mas ela manteve a compostura. Fechou os olhos, sentiu sua pele gelar. Seus batimentos rápidos, mas controlados. A arma deu a última tremida, e ficou estável novamente. Ada abriu os olhos, de volta ao controle. O tempo voltou ao seu passo normal.

Arma firme na mão, ela soltou o ar, e engatilhou o cão. 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 _Três semanas atrás…_

Ada suspirou aliviada e trancou a maleta blindada sobre seu colo. os discos em cada canto giraram até que acendesse em cada um uma reconfortante luz laranja, garantindo que a amostra do Las Plagas estava segura. Ela apertou as bordas da maleta e levantou os olhos para o nascer do sol na janela do helicóptero. Sua missão fora um sucesso. Ela estava acordada há mais de 24 horas, enfrentando horrores indescritíveis. Seu corpo enrijecia pela retração da adrenalina, e seu vestido vermelho estava úmido e grudento. Ela correu um dedo por debaixo da fita preta que envolvia seu pescoço delicado e caía sobre suas costas, sentindo a umidez sob o tecido sedoso.

 _Só o que eu quero agora é um banho, e algumas horas de sono..._

Infelizmente, a Organização não seria tão generosa. Sabendo que ela tinha a amostra em mãos, eles a exigiriam imediatamente. Na verdade, Ada dormiria muito pouco nos próximos dias. A Organização fora clara: Wesker não deveria receber o parasita Las Plagas. Ele estava correndo solto havia muito tempo, e estava na hora disso acabar. Ela o enviaria uma amostra falsa, e aí-

 _Falando nele…_

O celular soou, abafado pelo barulho do helicóptero. Ela o posicionou na frente do rosto e tocou na tela com o polegar. Houve uma pausa enquanto o satélite estabelecia a transmissão, e então Wesker surgiu no display.

"Está com a amostra?" Ele sempre dispensava cumprimentos.

"Sim."

"Bom. O encontro segue como marcamos. Não se atrase." Com isso, ele encerrou a transmissão. Curto e grosso, como sempre.

Ada encaixou o aparelho de volta no coldre em sua perna. Ela sabia a quem pertencia sua lealdade. Desde o começo sua parceria com Wesker havia sido fachada. A organização queria que ela ficasse de olho no seu novo sócio; Wesker havia dado demasiados tiros nas costas para ser confiável. Cada passo e ação tomados por ela nos últimos 6 anos foram meticulosamente planejados e executados, desde sua fuga de Raccoon City, até a presente situação na Espanha.

Para Wesker, ela estava coletando a amostra para ele. Entretanto, a organização tinha outros planos, nos quais Wesker era apenas um peão. Já Ada…

 _Mais pra uma rainha..._

Ela duvidava que esse seria o fim de Wesker. O homem, se é que ele podia ser chamado assim, não caía fácil. Ada sorriu para si. Certamente eles se encontrariam novamente. O que pensaria ele dela daqui para frente, que ambos haviam sido traídos pela organização? Ele a acolheria como um aliado ou a veria como inimigo?

 _Ele nunca confiou em mim de verdade, mas talvez ele esteja desesperado. Ha. Difícil. Quero ver ele de novo logo._

O helicóptero prosseguiu rumo ao leste, de volta ao continente. A organização estaria esperando por ela. Ada encostou a cabeça no estofado duro do helicóptero e fechou os olhos para tentar tirar um cochilo. Não tinha muita esperança de conseguir, sendo levemente sacudida pelo helicóptero e ouvindo o ruído incessante das hélices. Ela queria o silêncio do seu quarto e o conforto da sua cama para se esticar. Diferente de muitos, Ada não conseguia dormir em qualquer lugar, não importa o quão cansada estivesse.

 _Tipo o Leon. Com certeza ele é um desses…_

Ele cumprira bem seu papel, mesmo não estando ciente. Ele cumpriu sua missão: resgatou Ashley, ajudou a eliminar Jack Krauser e destruiu o culto Los Illuminados. Ada lhe deu alguns empurrões aqui e ali, mas não eram necessários. Ele se tornou muito mais competente desde Raccoon City, quase um novo homem.

Ela continuou pensando nele, já que estava servindo bem para distraí-la da viagem desconfortável. Perguntou-se quando iria vê-lo novamente, e se seria finalmente longe dos olhos onipresentes da organização. Eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez em seis anos... ela se sentia mal por ter enfiado a arma nas costas dele, mas não tinha outro jeito.

Com um impressionante uso de técnica, ele conseguiu desarmá-la. Ela não sabia como ele reagiria quando descobrisse que estava viva; certamente não esperava a intensidade do seus olhos quando a reconheceu. A princípio, Ada esperava raiva por como ela o usou em Raccoon. Também esperava algum alívio por ela estar viva. Leon, porém, mostrou apensar um misto bizarro de aceitação e resolução.

 _Tinha outra coisa também...não se engane._ Balançou a cabeça. _Não, não é possível que ele ainda sinta isso. Foi há tanto tempo…_

Ada se permitiu mais um sorriso, e dispersou seus pensamentos imaturos. Quando abriu novamente os olhos, estava aterrissando. Estava atônita por aparentemente ter dormido o caminho inteiro. O helicóptero pairou sobre o chão por alguns segundos, e então tocou suavemente o concreto da pista de um aeroporto na Espanha. Ada pegou a maleta e saltou para fora da aeronave, enquanto o piloto a desligava.

Seus saltos pretos estalavam alto no chão, sobrepondo o som decrescente das hélices parando. Dois jatinhos da organização esperavam na pista à sua frente. Ela caminhou em direção ao da esquerda, enquanto uma brisa fria da manhã levantava seu vestido, fazendo as borboletas estampadas dançarem sobre suas pernas arrepiadas. Ela sabia quem a esperava lá dentro.

Ignorando o homem de terno nas escadas, ela entrou no avião. O silêncio no interior era inquietante, contrastando com os ruídos externos de aeronaves decolando. A cabine era ricamente decorada; todas as quinas cobertas com madeira escura polida. No lugar dos assentos normalmente presentes havia uma mesa arredondada na lateral da cabine, parcialmente cercada por um assento acolchoado. Ada sentou na ponta, colocando a maleta sobre a madeira lustrosa da mesa.

O avião era seccionado em duas áreas, separadas por uma meia parede e uma cortina. Instantes após Ada sentar, surgiu uma mulher do outro lado da divisória, usando um uniforme preto justo de aeromoça. Ela até seria bonita, com suas longas pernas com meias-calças e seus cabelos loiros, se não fosse pela expressão morta. Sem uma palavra, ela pegou a maleta de cima da mesa e levou para o outro lado. Houve uma pausa, e então Ada ouviu o clique das travas eletrônicas sendo liberadas. Outra pausa.

"Bom trabalho, Wong," disse uma voz masculina detrás da cortina. "A organização agradece."

"Fico contente em servir." Ela respondeu fria.

A voz do outro lado era polida e expressiva, com um leve sotaque britânico. Apesar de já ter a escutado antes, ela nunca conheceu seu rosto. Tinha apenas sua imaginação: trinta e poucos, bonito (é claro), cabelos curtos com um topete arrepiado de gel, e talvez umas costeletas bem aparadas. Não que sua aparência importasse; o dono daquela voz era do núcleo central da organização, e tinha a maior influência. Ada não sabia seu nome, mas foi instruída a referir-se a ele por seu codinome: Crow.

 _Mas claro, pura especulação. Ele pode ter uns 60 anos e ser horrível._

"A retirada foi tranquila?"

Ada abafou um sorriso. "Na medida do possível." Velcro rasgando quebrou o silêncio da cabine quando ela começou a remover o coldre da coxa. Contido nele: sua arma, arma de gancho e celular. Ela o largou em cima da mesa e coçou as marquinhas que a alça deixou na sua perna. Sentiu algo arenoso se acumulando sob as unhas, retraiu a mão e viu marcas vermelhas. Sangue seco.

Na vila do Los Illuminados ela se descuidara ao ajudar Leon. Após um dardo no pescoço e um breve cochilo, Ada acordou na linha de ataque do machado ritualístico de um dos nativos. Ela piruetou para fora do caminho, mas sentiu uma fisgada forte na perna. O olhar que jogou para o nativo depois fez ele encolher. A compressa improvisada que ela havia feito caiu em algum momento durante a última luta com Saddler.

"Que foi? Algum problema?" perguntou a voz agradável do Crow.

"Não, nada," Ada respondeu raspando o sangue das unhas, então cruzando as pernas. "Um dos aldeões exagerou na intimidade."

Crow riu. "Espero que você tenha aliviado pra ele."

Ada forçou um riso. Ela já estava cansada de papo. Queria tomar banho, dormir e voltar para os EUA. Debruçou-se sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto em uma mão, com o punho na bochecha.

"Eu devo me desculpar por ainda não ter elogiado sua indumentária." Disse Crow. "Vermelho é claramente sua cor. De todos os nossos agentes, você é com certeza a mais bonita. E a mais eficiente."

Ada levantou sutilmente a cabeça, seus olhos disparando para o teto.

 _Idiota. Você não estar vendo ele não significa que ele não tá te vendo._

A câmera minúscula acoplada na aeronave assistia a ela atentamente. Seus olhos treinados podiam ver a lente contraindo, dando zoom. Crow definitivamente era mulherengo. A saia da aeromoça era alguns centímetros mais curta do que o permitido.

 _Um pouco desagradável, mas melhor que o Wesker. Aliás…_

"Nosso plano continua o mesmo?"

Ada ouviu um pequeno suspiro do outro lado. "Infelizmente, houve uma mudança de planos enquanto você estava fora." A aeromoça voltou, trazendo a maleta, e colocou-a sobre a mesa. "Você vai entregar a amostra pro Wesker, como ele espera."

Ada levantou a cabeça da mão e olhou para a cortina.

"O que é isso?" Ela não esperava uma resposta direta. Ela era apenas um intermediário.

"Devido a uns… incidentes, a organização vai ter que efetuar um plano de contenção. O plano pro Wesker vai ter que esperar."

Ada não pôde conter seu suspiro de irritação.

"Entrega a amostra pro Wesker," Crow repetiu. "Você vai ser informada de novas ordens."

"Não é um tanto arriscado?" Ela perguntou. "A gente sabe que ele vai entrar em contato com a S em algum momento. Você quer mesmo que eles tenham acesso a um parasita vivo?"

"É um risco sim, que estamos dispostos a correr. A gente consegue lidar com a S, com ou sem parasita. Sua preocupação é garantir que o Wesker permaneça no escuro."

"E como eu faço isso? Ele vai desconfiar alguma hora."

Crow riu. "Você sempre foi a favorita do Wesker. Tenho certeza que você dá conta."

Ada fechou a cara com o comentário. _Às vezes eu não sei por que aturo isso._ Ela suspirou de novo. Crow não era muito melhor que Wesker às vezes. Como ele, tudo o que importava para Crow eram coisas, e como usar os outros para obtê-las…

 _Bom, olha o lado bom, pelo menos assim você vai poder tomar aquele banho agora._

Ada colocou as mãos sobre a maleta, e raspou levemente suas unhas na superfície. O metal reluzia friamente, escondendo o pequeno monstro em seu interior. Ela se perguntava o quão sensata era a ideia de entregar o parasita para Wesker. Era um apocalipse esperando para acontecer. Mas então pensou nas outras amostras que ele já possuía: o G-vírus e o T-vírus, cada um dos dois também um apocalipse em potencial. Pelo menos eles estariam apenas dando mais uma opção a ele, que já tinha duas.

"OK," disse Ada, tentando não soar muito ingrata.

"Ótimo," disse Crow. Houve um leve som de tecido se movendo, como se ele estivesse mudando de posição na cadeira. "Seu pagamento já foi transferido. Como sempre, foi um prazer."

"E tenta não fazer cara feia, Wong," Crow adicionou enquanto se levantava. "Não combina com sua beleza."

 _Arrogante. Você tá nesse mundo de negócios há quantos anos, Ada Wong? Por que você tá surpresa? Você faturou um pagamento de 6 dígitos e odeia seus chefes. Garota-propaganda dos Estados Unidos._

Ada recolheu a maleta com uma mão, o coldre com outra, e marchou para fora do jatinho, voltando para o seu. Era praticamente a mesma coisa: pequeno, elegante, fornecido pela organização com seu poder aquisitivo quase ilimitado, mas este não tinha divisória; ela tinha a cabine inteira para si. jogou a maleta e coldre em uma das poltronas, e sentou-se quando começaram a acelerar na pista. Assim que o avião atingiu altitude de cruzeiro, Ela se levantou e se dirigiu ao banheiro, que dispunha de uma ducha.

Somente após se livrar de seu vestido e sentir a água quente sobre si Ada sentiu que sua missão havia acabado. Alguns hematomas começaram a surgir em seu corpo, em consequência de suas ações na Espanha, mas eles sumiriam logo. O corte na sua coxa era outra história. A água dissolveu o sangue seco, que escorreu pela sua perna e se acumulou no chão de plástico do chuveiro. Ada cutucou-o com o dedo e inspirou entredentes. Era um corte longo - uns dez centímetros - mas não muito profundo. A cicatriz seria suave, não muito visível. O sangue finalmente parou de escorrer, começando a coagular e endurecer sobre a ferida.

Relutantemente, ela interrompeu o banho logo. O avião não dispunha de um tanque muito grande, e não tinha nada pior para Ada do que pegar água fria num banho. Ela esticou o braço para fora do banheiro e puxou a toalha do gancho, se secou brevemente, e se enrolou. Depois de aplicar um spray antisséptico e gaze no machucado, vestiu uma simples camiseta branca e jeans.

Seria um tempinho até chegarem nos EUA. Ada se acomodou numa poltrona ao lado da maleta e tentou adormecer de novo. O zumbido suave do avião era relaxante, mas ela ainda não conseguia dormir. Estava um tanto incomodada de ter que continuar sua farsa com Wesker. O que poderia ter obstruído os planos da organização?

Seus pensamentos voltaram para Leon. Ele a ajudou a dormir antes, ela esperava que funcionasse novamente.


End file.
